DDEVIL
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Now that they are officially together, Adrian is starting to have doubts about her relationship with Matt. Sequel to Evil Matt Saves The Day. Matt x Adrian. set to System of a Down's DDEVIL.
1. Adrian thinks herself into a box

DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom. The song DDEVIL belongs to System of a Down.

A/N: song lyrics will be in **_bold italics_**

* * *

_**Stupid people do stupid things**_

_**Smart people outsmart each other**_

_**Then themselves, then themselves**_

Matt had lied to the police about their relationship. Adrian had never been his girlfriend and they certainly hadn't been about to announce that she was at a press conference. But the police had seen it as a resonable explanation for Matt's behavior, and had not arrested him for criminal assault.

Since that day, he had started taking her out on dates. He kept his Evil Matt personality concealed most of the time, but sometimes when they were alone he let Evil Matt come out. Adrian found that, despite his dramatic change in appearance, she didn't find the split personality to be so terrible anymore.

She liked Matt, she really did. She might even be falling in love with him. But there was one thing that bothered her. Matt used to go out with Celeste. Matt had dumped Celeste. And Adrian... she was no Celeste. She was a pale imitation. How long would it be before Matt got tired of her?

True, Celeste had likely not known about Matt's split personality. But it was also true that Adrian knowing his secret wasn't enough to keep him from getting rid of her once he was finished with her.

She didn't stop to think that maybe the reason Matt had broken up with Celeste might have been because she had come dangerously close to discovering his most closely-guarded secret.

**_The devil is so lovely._**


	2. The devil in Matt Engarde

DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom. The song DDEVIL belongs to System of a Down.

A/N: I keep typing Adrain instead of Adrian and my spellcheck auto-corrects it to "A drain" (sweatdrop) so I spend a lot of time going through correcting that...

Song lyrics are in _**bold italics**_

Flashback is in _italics_

* * *

**_Take me down there_**

**_Photographic relapse_**

**_People feeding frenzy_**

**_The devil is so lovely_**

_"You need help, Matt." She was looking at him with that sad, pitiful look on her face. "Let's get you to the hospital. They can help you there."_

_Matt was sitting slumped in the corner of their hotel room. "No, Celeste. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to risk my career over it. Not now. I'm finally getting somewhere. I'm-"_

_"Matt, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You need help."_

_The same thing every day. Ever since she found out, all she wanted was for him to be "fixed"._

_Until finally..._

_"I can't do this anymore, Celeste."_

_"Matt! You mean..." From the hopeful tone in her voice, he could tell she thought he meant he was ready to seek mental help. She was wrong._

_"Get out. I never want to see you again."_

_"Matt..."_

_"OUT! And don't you dare tell anyone about me!"_

Matt woke to find that Adrian had already left the bed. She was standing by the window, apparently lost in thought.

"Adrian," Matt called out, his voice heavy with sleep. "What's wrong?" He got up and started to walk over to her.

"You broke up with Celeste..." Her words stopped him in his tracks. "You got tired of her and broke up with her, isn't that right? You're going to get tired of me, too..."

_Shit. What is her obsession with that woman?_ Idiot Matt abandoned his consciousness to Evil Matt.

"You are NOT Celeste! You can't _be_ Celeste!" Matt shouted angrily. "You're Adrian! Adrian didn't think my split personality was disgusting. Adrian didn't tell me to check into a mental hospital even though it would ruin my career. Adrian didn't stay with me out of _pity_ until I couldn't stand it anymore!"

Adrian didn't... does that meant that Celeste _did..._?

"Matt..."

"Your line is 'You need help, Matt'," He said bitterly. He wasn't looking at her anymore.

"You're right, Matt." He looked up as she stepped toward him. "I can't be Celeste." Adrian reached up and brushed Matt's hair back from his face. "I was a little scared when I first saw this." She stroked the tips of the scar under his eye. "There may be two Matts in there-" She knocked her knuckles against his forehead. "-but I love them both. I love you, Matt." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his scar lightly, then his lips.

All the anger flowed out of him as he slid his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. When they parted, Adrian was smiling at him.

"Your line is 'I love you too, Adrian'," she teased him playfully.

Matt laughed. "I knew you had your own personality in there somewhere, copycat."

_**The devil is so lovely**_

-end-


End file.
